


Life and Death

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life and Death dance around each other in never ending need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and Death

Life and Death 

He comes to him in the night. Shrouded in darkness and cloaked in danger. He is everything Ratchet wars against and yet Ratchet opens his arms to him. Ratchet cannot deny him and would never for death has stolen his spark. 

He light in Jazz’s darkness and hope where all else fails. He is a saving grace and a safe place. Where he is free to shatter and be remade. Jazz’s every touch is tainted and marred with death. His dark hands on pristine plating a vivid visual reminder of how unworthy he is. Yet Life opens his arms to him even in his darkest hours.


End file.
